


Парагрф 7

by fandom_Xenophilia, Skjelle



Series: Midi, 2 lvl [3]
Category: Alien Series, Predator Series
Genre: Other, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:59:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2107311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skjelle/pseuds/Skjelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О том, как важно иногда не читать мелкие сноски в договорах.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Парагрф 7

**Author's Note:**

> Пейринг/Персонажи: Хищник/человек  
> Категория: пре-слэш  
> Жанр: повседневность  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Краткое содержание: о том, как важно иногда не читать мелкие сноски в договорах.  
> Примечание/Предупреждения: минздрав предупреждает!  
> Для голосования: #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - "Параграф 7"

– ...и выполнять соответствующие сопроводительные услуги в течение всего вышеозначенного срока.

Эммет, отчаянно боровшийся с зевотой на протяжении пяти минут монотонного бубнежа, пару раз моргнул и выгнал сонную одурь из головы.

– Что? Прошу прощения, я не понял последний абзац.

– А контракт кто читать будет? – медовым голосом спросил свийюх и оскалил мелкие зубки.

– Я читал, – Эммет расправил плечи пошире и мужественно выкатил грудь. – Но ты ж понимаешь, у масков того... мышц в голове много, глаза слабые...

– Ах, конечно-конечно, – свийюх тут же перестал злиться и сочувственно замахал антеннами. – Прости мне неумышленные оскорбительные намеки!

– Можно мне подробнее про последний абзац? – попросил Эммет и выразительно вздохнул поглубже, из-за чего и так умышленно тесноватая форма почти затрещала.

Свийюх с уважением глянул на мышцы человека, дернул пальцем, словно хотел потянуться и пощупать, но быстро оборвал себя.

– Итак, оказание услуг, – он чирикнул, прочищая связки. – Помимо сопровождения господина Рвааша и зверей господина Рвааша, необходимо соответствовать общим этическим представлениям господина Рвааша о надлежащем сопровождении, а также оказывать услуги дополнительного характера, если таковые не затрагивают общие права существа разумного и не несут цели причинить вред физическому или моральному состоянию нижеподписавшегося Исполнителя.

– Расшифровка услуг есть? – мрачно спросил Эммет.

– От пятого до седьмого параграфов главы "О допустимом межрасовом взаимодействии", – мгновенно ответил свийюх.

Эммет нахмурился и демонстративно достал айкин. Точно так же демонстративно поводив пальцем по сенсорному экрану, он погрузился в чтение.

– А почему не с пятого по шестой? – наконец возмутился он.

– Стандартный список для соплеменников уважаемого господина Рвааш.

Эммет чуть не закряхтел с досады. Ему чертовски нужны были деньги, чтобы отдать должок Лысому Гансу, и предложение по службе было как нельзя выгодным. Если не считать этих проклятых параграфов.

– А можно скорректировать оплату, но убрать седьмой параграф? – уныло спросил он.

– Тебе деньги нужны, глупый маск? – засвиристел разозлившийся собеседник.

– Нужны, – мрачно сказал Эммет.

– Тогда соглашайся с условиями, или я приглашу тех, кто не задается вопросами по стандартному содержанию! Желающих много, знаешь ли.

– Но седьмой параграф может нанести мне физическую и моральную травму, – возразил Эммет.

– Неправда, – чирикнул свийюх. – Исследованиями было доказано, что психологический вред от взаимодействия на уровне, регулируемом параграфом семь, может быть только у тех, чей индекс совместимости Клетера ниже восьми. Твой составляет девять.

Про физическую он даже не стал говорить. Люди и соплеменники Рвааша были единственными, для кого выделили целую субвидовую категорию.

Когда человечество вышло в космос, оно с удивлением обнаружило, что большинство разумных видов – да что там, все разумные виды – выглядит в лучшем случае как истощенные рахитом и смертельными болезнями индивиды. Маленькие и легкие разумные создания жили на планетах с пониженной гравитацией, усиленно развивали науку и искусство, и никто из них не достигал хотя бы семидесяти килограмм живого веса. Самыми маленькими стали колиброиды – крошечные создания, похожие на птичек, по имени которых люди и назвали эти разумные роевые структуры.

Единственными, кто был в этом космосе под стать людям, стали яутжа. Даже с поправкой, что они превосходили людей, и намного. Но сами яутжа страшно изумились, встретив соперников, которые могли на равных сражаться с ними, если понадобится.

– Хорошо, – сказал Эммет. – Я подтверждаю этот чертов контракт.

– Приятного служения, маск Эммет! – свистнул довольный служащий, и над его головой вспыхнула большая печать одобрения.

В отличие от горделивого племени яутжа, люди не гнушались наниматься к любому, кто заплатит. Всего за несколько лет слава о наемниках-терранцах разлетелась по всем обитаемым планетам, и восемь миллиардов населения Земли превратились в три, когда остальные ринулись на заработки.

Эммет входил уже в четвертое поколение ловцов удачи – он Землю-то видел два с половиной раза за все тридцать лет жизни, а первый контракт получил еще в тринадцать лет, едва-едва поступив в профучилище. Там высокого и крепкого не по годам парня заметил хрупкий слиск и немедленно предложил сопровождать его потомство – совсем крохотных большеглазых слисков. Эммет согласился, и после этого внезапного начала его карьера сделалась окончательно ясной и понятной.

Он прошел все стадии найма – и для охраны, и для ухода за питомцами, и для сопровождения неразвитых особей. Единственное, в чем он не участвовал – это в военных конфликтах. Люди очень не любили стрелять друг в друга, защищая чужие интересы. Только совсем отмороженные уроды брались за подобные предложения, и Эммет точно к ним не относился.

Покидая Центр Наемной занятости, он с грустью размышлял, что раньше ему не приходилось браться за седьмой параграф. Гребаный Лысый Ганс! Гребаные игровые автоматы!

И, конечно, гребаный он сам – ведь обещал больше не бухать, если рядом стоят эти... эти машины для грабежа!

Эммет раздраженно стиснул кулаки, и только вбитая бесконечными годами шлифовки выдержка не позволила ему долбануть по барельефу, мимо которого он тащился. Заполненная разношерстным народом терраса веселилась, пищала, свиристела и порхала – и разъяренный маск, бушующий и машущий кулаками, явно был не тем элементом социального уклада, который туристы хотели бы тут видеть.

На айкин уже начали капать необходимые данные, описывающие уклад жизни Рвааша, его личные пристрастия, его отношения с родственниками, друзьями и врагами – и еще миллион различных связей. Поглядывая на индикатор загрузки, Эммет то и дело неодобрительно хмурился: из зеленого тот давно уже стал желтым и, казалось, постепенно начинал меняться в сторону оранжевого. Все это сулило головную боль в прямом смысле слова.

Эммет уже начал автоматически просчитывать, сколько ему потребуется ноотропов, чтобы не явиться на встречу с работодателем в неприглядном виде, но прямо посреди этих подсчетов айкин вежливо пиликнул и завершил загрузку. Эммет облегченно вздохнул: все-таки желтый. Для такого можно было не напрягаться и не подключать дополнительные мозги.

Добравшись до апартаментов, он привычно отметился на стойке регистрации, забрал ключ – о, эта паранойя с ежедневной сменой кодов, а, казалось бы, приличный сектор – и скрылся от окружающего мира ровно на четыре часа.

Через четыре часа и сорок пять минут подтянутый и побритый Эммет Сивалис покинул арендованные апартаменты, подтвердил расторжение договора аренды и заказал доставку до космопорта.

– Очень жаль, что вы покидаете нас, господин Эммет, – с искренним огорчением поклонился служебный андроид.

– Да-да, приятель, мне тоже, – рассеянно обронил Эммет, поглядывая на мигающие под кожей запястья цифры.

– Надеюсь, вы посетите нас снова? Возьмите скидочный код.

– Спасибо, Дэвид!

Служебная модель DvId еще раз поклонилась и вернулась за стойку регистрации. Такси мягко приземлилось перед огромной стеклянной дверью, и на запястье Эммета тут же замигал значок вызова. Одновременно айкин пискнул, привлекая внимание хозяина.

Садясь в такси, Эммет рассеянно махнул ладонью над пиктограммой вызова.

Свийюх, возникший над айкином в виде активной голограммы, разразился серией рыков, утробных стонов и чихания.

Эммет пару раз моргнул, достраивая непривычные лингвистические мостики, и ответил тем же. Горло слегка запершило, однако он знал, что это временное явление. На протяжении шести часов после получения лингвистических блоков искусственные связки перестраивались для максимального соответствия новым правилам образования звуков. Это было недешевое удовольствие, доступное только богатеньким чудилам или тем, кто зарабатывает на жизнь с помощью межрасового общения. То есть пяти миллиардам терранцев и еще чертовой туче разного народа, населявшего миры обетованные.

– Отлично, – чирикнул свийюх уже по-человечески. – Я предупредил господина Рвааша, что твой лайнер прибывает через двенадцать часов. Сразу же после прибытия тебя ждет мероприятие – торжество в честь юбилея Светлой Мааанар, сводной вторичной дочери господина Рвааша...

Эммет пропустил мимо ушей дальнейший список титулов, в который раз привычно позавидовав памяти свийюха. Люди были сильными и большими, но, увы, их память и способность использовать дарованные природой мозги были куда хуже, чем у любого инопланетника. На эту тему даже существовало несколько скандальных трудов, написанных выдающимися инопланетными же деятелями, где воспевалась справедливость сил созидания: либо ты слаб телом, но велик духом, либо наоборот.

– Эммет! Ты не слушаешь!

– Почему же? Я просто не считаю нужным делать внимательный вид.

– Смотри мне!

Грозно встопорщив антенны, свийюх свистнул напоследок и отключился. Эммет ухмыльнулся – ох уж этот роевой разум. Своих имен не имеют, а рвутся поучать других, как надо жить и что запоминать.

По пути он выборочно просмотрел самые интересные факты о будущем месте службы и тут же внес коррективы в маршрут такси. Лысый Ганс мог и подождать своего долга, а вот жариться целый месяц в мокрой бане Эммет не собирался.

Поэтому часть гонорара потратил на отличную систему охлаждения. Скидку давали неплохую, даже больше, чем стандартно выдавали маскам: у Эммета был хороший послужной список.

Всю оставшуюся дорогу он глотал капсулы в строго прописанном порядке, чувствуя, как по жилам в буквальном смысле разливается холодок, от которого сначала немеют кончики пальцев, а потом пробирает крупная дрожь.

Пик акклиматизации пришелся на высадку у регистрационных секторов, поэтому в зал ожидания Эммет вошел, стуча зубами, как проклятый, и едва не приплясывая вприсядку.

Полчаса до посадки ему пришлось мучиться и отпаиваться горячим тразнаком, который стоил, как две с половиной таких же порций за пределами космопорта.

Наконец, объявили открытие борта, и он в числе первых ринулся на выход, мечтая о теплых пледах и комфортных условиях.

Некоторые недолюбливали масков за то, что те летали премиальным классом, но Эммет не чувствовал ни малейших угрызений совести, впрочем, как и злорадства. Просто он был из тех, кому нужно действительно большое кресло, высокие потолки, расширенные проходы и вообще...

Ныряя в третий шлюз, он вздохнул, вспоминая прекрасные мечты человечества о временах космических полетов – огромные лайнеры, бороздящие космическое пространство, отдельные каюты для пассажиров с роскошными панорамными экранами, которые по желанию отобразят хоть родные леса и реки, хоть необозримые космические дали. Эх!

Настоящие лайнеры по размерам мало превосходили древние воздухолетные аппараты. Компактность позволяла сильно экономить на топливе и на конструкции разгоночных колец. Поэтому пассажиры гуманоидного типа довольствовались узкими салонами, креслами в шесть рядов и бортовой кормежкой, раздаваемой строго по расписанию.

Кресло Эммета находилось в самом носу лайнера. Проводили его не сразу, возникла заминка, но потом навигационная стрелка все-таки заскользила по воздуху. Добравшись до места, Эммет понял, в чем были затруднения – компанию ему составляли яутжа.

Сначала он нахмурился, предвидя шумный и беспокойный перелет, но затем сообразил, что может совершенно бесплатно попрактиковаться в контактах с этим видом масков, и даже взбодрился.  
Место ему досталось возле прохода – остальные два кресла были сдвинуты и образовывали одно общее, в котором с царственным видом угнездилась матриарх. Ее то ли потомство, то ли сводные дети общим числом восемь штук свободно расположились по всему премиальному салону и оживленно рычали друг на друга, размахивая руками.

Эммет вежливо кивал всем по ходу движения, а, остановившись перед матриархом, автоматически сделал более сложный жест, заранее подсказанный миос-памятью.

– Приятная встреча, маск, – пророкотала матриарх, рассматривая человека, как редкий экземпляр говорящего животного. – Ты владеешь нашими правилами хорошего тона?

– Это искусственная память, – честно признался Эммет, садясь в кресло. – Я должен встретиться кое с кем из ваших, уважаемая.

– Ты работаешь по контракту?

– Именно так.

– Любопытно. И кто твой наниматель?

– Господин Рвааш семьи Ханнуой.

Матриарх пошевелила челюстями, демонстрируя богатые узоры на клыках – ох, и неприятно же их было делать, наверное, – а затем хлопнула в ладоши. Теперь блеснули чудовищные когти, тщательно ухоженные и отполированные.

– Дети! Родные и сводные! Все приглашаются на знакомство с маском, сопровождающим уважаемого Рвааша.

– Простите?

Эммет не успел продолжить мысль – яутжа окружили его и дружно заговорили, тем самым нарушая как минимум пятнадцать правил этикета ведения речи.

– Говорите по очереди рождения! – наконец гаркнул он, поняв, что просто так подростки не уймутся.  
Матриарх одобрительно заворчала. Молодые яутжа тут же угомонились и даже слегка расступились, перестав мучить оккупированные было кресла и проходы между ними.

– Ты будешь сопровождать Рвааша? – начал самый старший с почти белыми клыками.

– Да, это моя главная обязанность на ближайший месяц.

– И будешь сопровождать его зверей?

– Обязательно, – вежливо улыбнулся Эммет.

– Значит, ты станешь украшением семьи Ханнуой? – яутжа чуть не подпрыгнул от возбуждения. – Великая, а почему у нас нет маска-украшения?

– Потому что вы не заслужили, – отозвалась матриарх. – Рвааш прославился своими делами и потому достоин обладать маском.

Эммет сохранял на лице вежливую полуулыбку, однако внутри весь передергивался от используемых выражений. Вряд ли яутжа имели в виду буквальное владение, так работала система нейро-перевода, но все равно звучало крайне неприятно.

– А ты будешь его защищать? – крикнул еще один из подростков, видя, что старший более не имеет вопросов.

– Если понадобится, – Эммет все же ухмыльнулся. – Но не думаю, что воинам яутжа нужна дополнительная защита.

– Рвааш всегда может заболеть, – мудро заметил подросток. – Тогда ты сможешь его спасти и получить признательность всей семьи.

– И награду, – едва слышно проскрежетал еще один.

Эммет нашел его взглядом, кивнул и улыбнулся. Яутжа в ответ растопырил челюсти и закашлялся, вернее, засмеялся. Эммет подумал, что из этого вряд ли выйдет великий воин – он видел, что молодой яутжа имеет куда более хрупкое телосложение, чем его братья, – но зато торговец может получиться еще какой.

Отвлекшись на размышления, он потерял сосредоточенность, нужную для восприятия чужой речи, и опомнился, только когда его бесцеремонно начали тыкать пальцем. С острым когтем, между прочим. Эммет недовольно оттолкнул руку старшего яутжа и тряхнул головой.

– Я не слышал, ты можешь повторить?

– Я приглашаю тебя на соревнование! – объявил подросток.

Эммет нахмурился. Даже подростки яутжа имели телосложение взрослых терранцев, а строгое воспитание в семейных традициях делало их отличными бойцами.

Матриарх пришла на помощь, неодобрительно щелкнув когтями:

– Не годится устраивать соревнования на борту межзвездного корабля.

Повинуясь едва заметному жесту, подростки тут же попятились и быстро начали занимать места. Эммет с облегчением вздохнул.

– Молодая кровь, – кашлянула матриарх. – Готовы бросаться на кого угодно и спариваться с чем попало.  
– Даже не знаю, что страшнее.

Эммет бормотал себе под нос, но матриарх услышала и вновь кашляюще рассмеялась. Буквально через несколько секунд лайнер слегка тряхнуло, и Эммет прикрыл глаза, чтобы не смотреть на искажения.

Все расы видели момент перехода по-разному: некоторые отмечали удивительные многомерные эффекты, некоторые – размытие предметов, кому-то повезло больше всех, и они наблюдали только легкое дрожание воздуха.

Люди получали тошнотворное искажение перспективы, от которого даже самый стойкий вестибулярный аппарат сдавался, и его владельца неудержимо тянуло блевать.

Эммет держался изо всех сил, подстегиваемый страстным желанием сохранить высокий статус в глазах матриарха.

Едва переходная стадия завершилась, в премиальном отсеке появился неизменно вежливый автостюард. Молодежь яутжа терпеливо выждала, пока матриарх закончит перечислять все необходимое ей, а потом загалдела сразу во все глотки.

– Дети, уважение! – рявкнула матриарх.

Эммет ребенком не был, но все равно пригнулся. Остальных яутжа словно ледяной водой облили. Эммет благодарно кивнул величественной соседке – по правилам этикета его положение было выше, чем у молодой крови.

– Мне самый теплый плед, какой у вас есть, и жирной еды с горячими напитками через шесть часов, – велел он.  
– Плед? – повторил стюард, лихорадочно мигая огоньками подбора информации.  
– Покрывало. Материал, ткань – специально для сохранения тепла.  
– К сожалению, такое у нас не предусмотрено, – виновато пропел стюард. – Однако мы можем включить обогрев вашего места...  
– Поднимите температуру в нашем отсеке до сорока по шкале Фальц, – велела матриарх. – Уважаемый маск Эммет принадлежит к нашей расе на ближайшее время. Я верно говорю? – обратилась она к наемнику.  
– Совершенно верно, госпожа, – вежливо кивнул он.  
Оставалось удивляться, как яутжа пронюхала о том, что он принял соответствующие катализаторы. Хотя... искусственная память тут же услужливо подсказала, что основной диапазон зрения яутжа находится в тепловом спектре.

Стюарт уже укатился к подросткам, а температура в отсеке сразу же возросла. Эммет облегченно растянулся в кресле и приготовился уснуть, чтобы как следует отдохнуть перед высадкой на незнакомую планету.

Яутжа горланили и шумели, матриарх вроде бы тоже собралась вздремнуть, и Эммет с чистой совестью напялил наушники, тут же заполнившиеся автоматически подобранной музыкой для расслабления.  
Научные разработки очередных инопланетчиков позволили подбирать такие гармоничные тональности, от которых дельта-, альфа- и прочие мозговые ритмы тут же успокаивались и разглаживались. Поговаривали, у некоторых до полного слюнопускания. Но Эммет точно знал, что ему-то ничего не грозит.

Стюард разбудил его ровно через шесть часов. Хлопая заспанными глазами, Эммет принял поднос, в который раз порадовавшись консервативности премиальных перелетов – никакой автоматизации, если не считать самого стюарда. Только ручное обслуживание, только настоящие приборы и, конечно же, богатая белками еда, предназначенная для масков. Полезная для мышц и костей, укрепляющая стальные мускулы и вольфрамовые нервы.

Судя по горке костей, которые стюард аккуратно вытащил вместе с подносом у отобедавшей матриаха, яутжа тоже не собиралась сидеть на травке и микроэлементах.

Подростки вели себя тихо, то и дело косясь на задремавшую праматерь, и все их общение шло в основном с помощью жестов и быстрого дрожания челюстей. Эммет постарался не смотреть на них, чтобы не нагружать мозг – по крайней мере, пока не наестся, как следует.

После еды ему сделалось тем более лень, он окончательно откинул спинку кресла и растянулся в полный рост. Сытно и тепло – что еще нужно для межзвездного путешествия?

Проснулся он под кашлянье яутжа. Наушники съехали, на груди ощущалась непривычная тяжесть. Открыв один глаз, Эммет сначала на мгновение испугался, а потом пришлось сдерживаться, чтобы тоже не засмеяться.

Окончательно уснувшая матриарх развернулась и по-хозяйски накрыла его толстенной ручищей – да еще и сжала пальцы на подлокотнике, словно оберегала самое важное сокровище.

Клыкастая и шипастая голова почти уткнулась в плечо Эммета, а копна трайсов частично завалила живот отважного контрактника.

Под непрерывное веселье подростков Эммет сначала аккуратно убрал с себя псевдо-волосы, невольно отметив, какие они мягкие и абсолютно живые, потом отодвинулся, насколько это позволяло кресло, и вежливо кашлянул. Матриарх не среагировала, и Эммет без всякого уважения щелкнул великую мать по клыку. Яутжа немедленно перестали веселиться и зашипели. Эммет ухмыльнулся: трусливый эквивалент рычания никак не мог запугать. Он щелкнул еще раз. Матриарх вздрогнула, слегка дернула головой, а затем открыла глаз. Почти красный белок был пугающе пустым, но затем из-под верхнего края глазницы опустился зрачок.

– Извините, госпожа, мне неудобно, – Эммет выразительно посмотрел на прижавшую его руку. – Я хотел бы встать.

– Такой приятный маск, – прохрипела матриарх и зевнула, обнажая страшную звериную глотку. Эммет отвел взгляд. – Напоминает о моих младших мужьях.

Эммет против воли немедленно "вспомнил" классификацию супружеских отношений и нахмурился. В младшие мужья попадали самые слабые, но, тем не менее, достаточно высокоинтеллектуальные яутжа, чья ценность для рода состояла исключительно в их мозгах.

Тем не менее, своей цели он добился – матриарх убрала руку, и он получил возможность добраться до туалета. Организм просто вопиял о необходимости облегчиться, в противном случае грозя некрасивыми последствиями.

Вернувшись, Эммет сверился с полетным графиком и решил, что спать больше не имеет смысла. Усевшись на место, он достал айкин и запустил на нем укрепляющую память головоломку. Сделав вид, что полностью погружен в нее, краем глаза он посматривал на молодую кровь. Яутжа по-прежнему активно беседовали, словно не затыкались все десять часов. Поначалу ему сложно было отделить обычное движение челюстей от коммуникативного, но минут через сорок он уже почти мог понимать целые фразы.

В который раз оценив выгоду необычного соседства, Эммет поставил себе мысленную галочку в личное дело. Первое впечатление на нанимателя всегда следовало производить как можно эффектнее, и теперь у него был дополнительный плюс в виде понимания сигнальной системы.

"Просим всех приготовиться к прыжку, – неожиданно зазвучало из селектора. – Приносим извинения за прерывание полета, в конечной точке выхода наблюдаются технические неполадки. Предполагаемое время свободного полета до конечной точки составит четыре часа. Приносим извинения за неудобства. Пассажирам будут предложены дополнительные напитки и легкая закуска".

– О, боже мой, – вслух пробормотал Эммет.

– Недопустимо! – заворчала матриарх. – Мы опоздаем к началу церемонии!

– А... что за церемония? – осторожно уточнил Эммет. – Что-то про юбилей... хм... э-э-э...

– Юбилей Светлой Манаар, – кивнула собеседница. Клыки вновь блеснули. – Это очень важное событие, отныне Манаар сможет выбирать себе младших мужей. Ради этого я прервала отдых, и будет очень недостойно явиться с опозданием. Глупые юнцы!

Хотя она не обращалась ни к кому конкретно, ее собственные сопровождающие немедленно затихли, перестав даже щелкать челюстями.

– Устраивают гонки на орбите, разбиваются и нарушают общественный порядок! – возвысила голос матриарх. – Ноирай! Обрати самое пристальное внимание на свое поведение! Я предупреждаю, что тебе достанется все мое проклятие, если ты займешься подобным!

– Я внял, праматерь, – смиренно ответил самый старший подросток.

Эммет усмехнулся краешком губ. Родители всегда одинаковы. Даже если это воинствующие амазонки, содержащие гарем мужей. Ноирай поймал его взгляд и пошевелил нижним клыком, а затем неожиданно показал Эммету язык.

Наемник немедленно уткнулся в айкин, сдерживая смех и еще чуть-чуть опасений. В зависимости от настроения яутжа такая демонстрация могла означать поддразнивание, согласие с шуткой, оскорбление или же неприличное предложение. Насчет последнего искусственная память подсказывала несколько сопровождающих признаков, но Эммет предпочел не заниматься их выявлением. Четыре часа не стоят того, чтобы волноваться о чужом поведении.

Как и обещалось, всем раздали дополнительные напитки, а маскам стюард предложил не просто легкие закуски, а настоящий плотный... обед? Ужин? Эммет затруднялся сказать.

Ходили слухи, что раньше терранцы умели определять время суток по биологическим часам, и оно соответствовало времени родной планеты. Но для четвертого поколения космических переселенцев эта биология уже не работала. Поэтому Эммет с легкостью приспосабливался к любым планетарным циклам. А от обеда или ужина он отказываться не привык.

На полный желудок выход из искажений был не столь отвратителен, как при старте, и Эммет ограничился глубоким дыханием по специальной системе для часто летающих пассажиров.  
После окончательного выхода в обычное пространство Эммет махнул рукой на развитие памяти и переключился на первый попавшийся развлекательный канал.

Оказалось, что в этом секторе ловят только каналы из сети негуманоидных рас, поэтому на выбор представлялись возможности просмотра увлекательнейших историй о росте дендроидов, о развитии мегаморфных лакриев или о несколькичасовых родах немобильных агроформ.

Эммету захотелось постучать себя айкином по голове.

Матриарх снова задремала. Эммет опасливо покосился на неумолимо склоняющуюся в его сторону голову и решил, что стоит пересесть на другое место. Премиальный отсек был не слишком уж большим, и невостребованные места просто не раскладывались, однако он уже столько раз летал таким способом, что успел выучить механизмы разборки сидений.

Поднявшись с места, он оглянулся и уже выбрал подходящий угол, когда его отвлекли. Ноирай помахал рукой и тоже поднялся с места.

– Маск Эммет, пойдем со мной, я хочу поговорить.

Яутжа говорил тихо и тоже все время косился на матриарха. Эммет сдержал улыбку, кивнул и направился к санитарной зоне. Он не боялся, что Ноирай попробует напасть на него – благоговение перед матриархом было слишком сильно, да и драки на борту лайнеров пресекались беспощадно.  
Внимательные камеры наблюдали за пассажирами непрерывно, что неизменно вызывало акции протеста у различных правозащитников. Но обычные пассажиры предпочитали безопасность, а не мифические права на уединение.

Они остановились за ширмой, деликатно отделявшей общественное место от премиального отсека.

– Ты хочешь украсть сердце нашего Рвааш?

– Что?

Эммет заморгал от неожиданности. Он ожидал чего угодно – от предложения подраться на кулаках до обвинения в покушении на матриарха, однако яутжа сумел превзойти его самые дикие предположения.

– Скажешь, не понимаешь, о чем я говорю? – Ноирай сделал еще шаг, прижимая Эммета к холодной стенке.

– Во-первых, не понимаю. Во-вторых, если ты не сделаешь шаг назад, я сломаю тебе челюсть.

Яутжа закашлял и отступил на указанный шаг. Эммет чуть расслабил плечи, но смотрел на подростка все так же внимательно и собранно.

– Говорят, когда-то его сердца украл такой же маск, как ты, – Ноирай щелкнул челюстями. – Ты такой же, как этот вор?

– Упаси боже, – хладнокровно ответил Эммет. – Я работаю по контракту, и ничего больше.

Яутжа резко наклонился вперед, так что трайсы мотнулись и ударили Эммета по плечам. Оскаленная морда оказалась совсем близко, белые клыки царапнули уши наемника. Эммет, не меняя выражения лица, поднял руку и резко ухватил подростка за растянутые перепонки нижней челюсти. Яутжа моргнул и дернул головой, но отстраниться у него не вышло.

К счастью, он еще не успел набраться той мощи, которая была у взрослых и против которой были бесполезны почти все весовые категории людей, кроме супердопинговых тяжеловесов. Эммет к ним не относился. В далеком прошлом, когда количество мышц являлось не важнейшей профессиональной составляющей, а всего лишь увлечением, его назвали бы максимум пляжником.

Впрочем, Эммет собирался подзаработать еще деньжат и поставить себе имплантаты биосовместимого типа. Но пока что он стоял и крепко держал молодого яутжа за челюсть, полагаясь только на свою физическую силу.

Ноирай сердито хлопнул его по плечам, а потом похлопал уже мягче. Миос-память довольно сообщила, что можно отпускать – молодая кровь признает свое непочтение и выражает извинение. Эммет разжал уже начавшие неметь от напряжения пальцы. Яутжа отступил на шаг, зафыркал и замотал головой.

– Когда я вырасту, то у меня тоже будет много масков! – объявил он. – Целая стая!

– Группа, – поправил Эммет.

– И все будут сильнее тебя! – запальчиво добавил яутжа.

Эммет беззлобно засмеялся. Ноирай фыркнул еще пару раз, круто развернулся на месте и гордо удалился. Наемник хмыкнул: вот уж кто мог быть членом стаи, так это именно яутжа.

С креслом он все же расправился и провел остаток полета, совершаемого на черепашьей скорости, в состоянии легкой полудремы.

Посадка прошла без происшествий, и по всему премиальному отсеку загорелись предупреждающие сигналы: сначала следовало дождаться, когда борт покинут пассажиры общего отсека, а потом уже лайнер должен был проехать чуть дальше, чтобы высадить важных пассажиров. Эммет в который раз порадовался, что масков отделяли, не давая им смешиваться с обычной горланящей толпой. Возможно, в основе этого лежала забота в первую очередь о хрупких иномирянах, но все люди привыкли рассматривать это как приятный бонус к статусу сильного (хоть и глуповатого) существа.

– Прискорбное опоздание.

Матриарх ворчала все полчаса, требующиеся на разгрузку лайнера. Эммет мысленно с ней соглашался, а в реальности уже вовсю отсылал запросы свийюху, чтобы тот предупредил господина Рвааша о возникших проблемах. В состоянии прыжка это было невозможно, а при обычном дрейфе айкину не хватало мощности, чтобы подцепить сигнал, идущий с планеты.

"Я в курсе, – ответ свийюха сформировался в виде слов, поскольку Эммет благоразумно отключил громкую связь. – Получаю сводки обо всех контрактниках, поэтому своевременно уведомил господина Рвааша. И знаешь, что он мне ответил?"

"Что?" – терзаемый нехорошими предчувствиями, отбил Эммет.

"Что все в порядке!"

Эммету показалось, что он слышит издевательское чириканье. Говнюк этот свийюх, а не птицеаспид.

"Он указал, что с тобой в одном рейсе должна быть почтенная Мааранийя, сопровождаемая первичными и вторичными потомками".

"Да, есть такое".

"Господин Рвааш договорился с госпожой Мааранийя, чтобы она подвезла тебя до места встречи".  
"Когда это он успел?"

"Для некоторых особо почетных гостей связь есть даже в гипере", – догадливо ответил свийюх.  
"Спасибо".

Свиюйх отключился, не прощаясь. Эммет поерзал, приподнялся и обернулся, отыскивая взглядом матриарха. Сигнал готовности сменился, показывая, что теперь могут выходить и премиальные пассажиры.

– Следуй за мной, маск Эммет, – велела матриарх, поднимаясь с кресла.

Только сейчас Эммет осознал, какая она огромная. Матриарх в течение всего полета не покидала своего места, поэтому он не мог толком оценить ее рост и размах плеч. Мааранийе приходилось нагибаться, чтобы не прошибить потолок, а заодно – очень осторожно передвигаться между рядами кресел. Эммет пристроился следом за ней, а уже в хвост ему потянулись остальные яутжа: строго по рангу взрослости.

В зале высадки он первым делом почувствовал неприятное удушье, но буквально через десять секунд умные наноботы в его крови оперативно подстроились под изменившийся газовый состав, и Эммет смог вздохнуть полной грудью.

Мааранийя не останавливалась ни на мгновение, двигаясь широким шагом, и яутжа вместе с человеком были вынуждены несолидно спешить за ней, то и дело едва не переходя на бег.

Пролетев сквозь зону регистрации, матриарх одним жестом отмела все необходимые процедуры – Эммет с удивлением получил на айкин метку о полном таможенном одобрении и еще десяток менее важных отметок, которые, тем не менее, заняли бы время, которого у него уже совсем не было.

Выскочив следом за матриархом, он не успел даже толком оглянуться. Мааранийя так же стремительно погрузилась в огромный флаер, Эммета пихнули в спину, и он буквально влетел в прохладное по меркам яутжа полутемное пространство.

Молодняк еще рассаживался, когда флаер рванулся в небо. Матриарх хлопнула по подлокотнику своего кресла, и с потолка перед ней немедленно опустилась сложная конструкция, в которой с большим трудом можно было опознать продвинутую вешалку.

Мааранийя одним движением скинула легкую ткань, в которую была закутана на протяжении всего путешествия, и начала все так же быстро переоблачаться. Эммет растерялся, рыскнул взглядом по сторонам, однако искусственная память быстро расставила все по местам, и он вежливо уставился в окно, не выдавая смущения.

Железо лязгало, матриарх переодевалась, Эммет созерцал пейзажи.

Это была не родная планета яутжа, а одна из многих курортных территорий освоенного космоса. Богатые индивидуумы покупали себе огромные площади, а некоторые – и целые острова. Кто победнее – довольствовались периодическими прилетами и житьем в высококлассных гостиницах.

Похоже, господин Рвааш относился к тем, кто может позволить себе остров. Флаер как раз проходил над блестящей зеленью водой. Потом легкий аппарат заложил плавный полукруг, и Эммет смог рассмотреть место приземления. Действительно остров. Не слишком урбанизированный, но и не первозданно-дикий – всего в меру. И целая аллея торжеств, устланная самой настоящей красной тканью. Прямо как в старинных кинолентах!

Флаер бесшумно приземлился в положенном месте. Автопилот действовал как всегда идеально – Эммет почувствовал, как борт легкой машины коснулся заранее подогнанного трапа.

Матриарх щелкнула последней деталью костюма, Эммет обернулся и не сдержал уважительного ворчания, точно так же подкинутого втиснутыми под череп знаниями.

С точки зрения яутжа Мааранийя выглядела сногсшибательно: одновременно угрожающе и невероятно привлекательно. С точки зрения человека она выглядела пугающе, но это была та самая первобытная сила, которая вызывает невольный трепет и опасливое восхищение.

Мааранийя поманила его пальцем, Эммет вскочил, тут же стукнулся головой о крышу флаера и под хоровое кашлянье молодняка последовал за матриархом наружу.

Яутжа выждали пару секунд по этикету и пошли за ними, возбужденно переговариваясь на пределе слышимости – он скорее угадывал, что это был разговор, чем понимал его на самом деле.

Матриарх остановилась на краю высадочной площадки, не собираясь спускаться. Эммет плавился в жарком воздухе и подавлял желание выглянуть из-за могучего плеча. В конце концов, слыша приветственные крики и самое громкое восклицание "Мааранийя!", он не выдержал, чуть сдвинулся и действительно выглянул.

– Рвааш прожил долго и стал слишком экстравагантен, – скорбно произнесла матриарх и тряхнула головой.

Эммет попытался что-то сказать, но был слишком шокирован, чтобы заговорить, и просто согласился с оценкой, данной матриархом.

Рвааш был не просто экстравагантен – он поражал.

Эмет почему-то был уверен, что нанимать терранца станет только почтенный воин, изрядно поживший, обросший шкурой втрое толще, чем у любого молодняка, лишившийся половины трайсов и так далее. Воображение упорно дорисовывало седую бороду, но это было совсем уже абсурдно.

Но Рвааш выглядел еще абсурднее. Искусственная память помогла определить, что ему действительно немало лет, однако кожа яутжа оставалась все такой же гибкой, и суставы явно не закостенели. Грива из толстых гладких трайсов достигала низа спины, а самое удивительное – они были выкрашены в ярко-голубой цвет. Эммет готов был поклясться, что он фосфоресцирует в темноте. Каждый трайс украшали металлические кольца, и в сумме этот металлолом должен был потянуть килограмм на пятнадцать – однако яутжа это нисколько не мешало.

Мааранийя зарокотала, поднимая над головой щит ростом с целого Эммета.

Рвааш оскалился на рык матриарха и двинулся ей навстречу. Помедлив у самого низа трапа, секундой позже он стремительно взбежал по ступеням, на мгновение преклонил колено, а затем быстро поднялся и обнял праматерь так, словно она была и его матерью тоже.

Матриарх снова зарокотала, но уже не так сурово, и осторожно обняла его в ответ, прикрыв щитом. Молодая кровь, всем составом тусующаяся за спиной наемника, удостоилась коротких кивков. Эммет слегка попятился, когда взгляд яутжа остановился на нем.

Прервав объятие, Рвааш шагнул в сторону, позволяя матриарху начать сошествие с подиума. Для Эммета путь оказался закрыт.

– Маск Эммет? – уточнил яутжа.

– Да, господин Рвааш.

Эммет хотел уже опуститься на колено, однако яут поймал его за руку, раскашлялся и неожиданно пожал ладонь наемника совершенно человеческим жестом.

– Люблю чужую культуру, – пояснил он. – Красивый маск, хорошая генетика. Валра! Приведи моих зверей!  
Последний окрик предназначался уже не Эммету. Рвааш развернулся и быстро пошел по ступеням – туда, где матриарха встречали остальные яутжа. Эммет поторопился за ним, не зная, что еще делать. Если бы не опоздание, они бы встретились в другой обстановке, успели бы нормально познакомиться, обсудить контракт, выработать стратегию поведения...

И утончить, что за зверинец имелся в виду!

Неизвестный ему яутжа, видимо, тот самый Валра, тащил на мощных привязях двух зверей, которых Эммет узнал безошибочно без всяких подсказок. Огромные угольно-черные твари рыскали и тянули мощные поводки, взмахивали хвостами, приседали и пытались уволочь яутжа назад. Эммет невольно затормозил на двух последних ступенях. Валра закашлял, молодая кровь тоже заперхала, и Рвааш обернулся. Эммет стиснул зубы, спустился на красную дорожку и решительно направился к погонщику.

– Здравствуй, маск.

– Здравствуй, маск.

Обмен приветствиями не подразумевал личного представления, только уважительное обращение по признаку общего для двух рас. Маск – большой, сильный, храбрый.

Яутжа молча протянул ему поводки, и Эммет с мысленным содроганием принял мощные кольца привязи. Кайнде дружно зашипели. Эммет взмолился небесам, чтобы они были все-таки модифицированными особями, проклял свийюха, который при всей своей деловой хватке не предусмотрел этот момент, и решительно потянул поводки на себя. Кайнде зарычали.

Спина у Эммета вспотела, несмотря на терморегуляцию. Затылок заболел – добавленные знания пролистывались со скоростью, недоступной искину, но мозг от этого в буквальном смысле горел: повышалась температура крови.

Наконец, ответ был найден. Эммет откашлялся, пробуя на прочность свои усовершенствованные голосовые связки, и издал шипение, сделавшее бы честь любому кайнде. Звери удивленно присели на задние лапы, сложили передние и открыли пасти. Эммет снова зашипел, и пасти немедленно захлопнулись.

– Отлично, Эммет! – воскликнул внимательно наблюдавший Рвааш. – Иди впереди меня, зверей – в пятую позицию почета и уважения.

Затылок заболел еще сильнее, память натужно выдала шестьдесят четыре позиции почета, упоминающиеся в разделе отношений с одомашненными кайнде.

Эммет развел плечи пошире, отдал очередную команду зверям и вышел вперед. Черные шипастые звери послушно следовали по бокам, чуть заходя вперед и образцово выгнув хвосты.

– Валра – плохой погонщик, – кашлянул далеко позади Ноирай.

Занятая приветствиями матриарх, тем не менее, услышала и коротко рыкнула. Эхо метнулось между высоких деревьев, ограждавших красную аллею, и больше молодняк не издавал ни звука.

Эммет неспешно шел по длинной, чертовски длинной аллее и вежливо кивал медленно стягивающимся на удивительное представление яутжа.

"Надо было требовать премию!" – стучало в перегретой голове.

К концу вечера в честь юбилея той самой сводной то ли дочери, то ли сестры, чье имя Эммет так и не смог запомнить, у него почти опухли мозги от количества событий, творящихся вокруг. Он надеялся, что с наступлением тьмы яутжа удалятся на покой, ведь охотники обязаны соблюдать режим...

Но надежды оказались тщетными. Галдящая и веселящаяся толпа не собиралась расходиться, а только заводилась еще больше. Рвааш принимал в этом самое активное участие.

Голубые трайсы и впрямь светились в полутьме, и Эммет машинально отслеживал эту копну, мечущуюся по огромному танцполу, в который превратился заповедный уголок среди океана.  
Но Рвааш был не единственным, кто сиял, словно заряженная батарея. Множество яутжа, раскрашенных немыслимыми узорами татуировок, перемещались между искусственными кострами, жарящими, как настоящие. От этого делалось жарко, даже несмотря на исправленную систему терморегуляции.  
Эммет принюхался и убедился, что яутжа еще и пахнут. Резкий запах пота, какой бывает в тренировочном зале. К такому быстро привыкаешь и перестаешь замечать. Но если бы не постоянный приток свежего воздуха, очень быстро такая концентрация стала бы невыносимой – ведь даже в спортзалах есть своя вентиляция.

В целом наемник не мог пожаловаться – для него выделили целый подиум. Он не был уверен в точности названия, возможно, это считалось сценой, или личным пространством, или еще чем-то. Но здесь он был один, если не считать кайнде. Последние, к счастью, не давали повода занервничать, подчиняясь его командам и выстраивая из себя живые скульптуры.

Таких указаний Эммету никто не давал, но он инстинктивно чуял, что Рвааш ждет от него не просто тупого присутствия, а некой развлекательной функции. Это было не очень приятно для гордости, но вполне укладывалось в рамки контракта, за который так щедро платили.

Ему даже принесли нормальной по человеческим меркам еды и какой-то выпивки уже более подозрительного характера. Пока что он медлил, наблюдая за тем, как развиваются события вечера, но час шел за часом, а никто не спешил впадать в амок или устраивать соревнования по академическому бою на топорах.

Поэтому Эммет велел кайнде состроить очередную изысканную форму, а сам взялся за цветные запаянные стаканчики. Как он и подозревал, в коричневых было нечто вроде старого доброго пива, в красных чувствовались винные пары, а из прозрачных разило спиртом так, что хотелось немедленно сдать эти стаканчики техникам для обработки тонкой аппаратуры. Зеленые, голубые и прочие оттенки пахли по-разному, но алкоголя в них почти не ощущалось. Он рискнул начать с голубого, и тут же понял, что это мощный энергетик.

– Ну, блин! – вслух сказал он и сам удивился мощному звучанию голоса.

Захотелось спрыгнуть с помоста, промчаться в толпе, показывая чудеса ловкости, а потом влезть на самое высокое местное дерево и с гиканьем начать закидывать присутствующих шишками.

Вместо этого он прислушался к играющей музыке, убедил себя в том, что она очень похожа на древнее модное направление механико-электронного жанра, и начал пританцовывать на месте. Специально Эммет нигде не обучался, но многочисленные предыдущие контракты оставили в памяти смутные миос-обрывки о традициях чужих культур.

Слегка от пластичных ритуальных танцев, чуть-чуть быстрых и резких охотничьих плясок, еще отсюда и отсюда... Собрав все воедино и позволив миос-воспоминаниям контролировать процесс, он на пробу выполнил рисунок-связку из десяти движений.

Кайнде, сидевшие на отдельном возвышении, с интересом наблюдали за ним, поворачивая абсолютно гладкие безглазые головы. Эммет пригрозил им кулаком и отдал новую команду. Кайнде защелкали хвостами, но спустились и уселись рядом.

Жесткие тела выглядели сухими и даже хрупкими, но Эммет чувствовал, какая мощь в них спрятана – не хуже, чем у киборгов.

Он помедлил несколько секунд, а затем оттолкнулся от бедра одного, наступил на колено второму и оказался на склоненных друг к другу головах. Хвосты кайнде все так же беспокойно вертелись и словно ударяли невидимого противника, однако Эммета тварюги скинуть не пытались. Эммет поднял руки и продолжил импровизированный танец.

– Эй, смотрите!

Снизу наконец-то увидели его, и один из яутжа немедленно привлек внимание нескольких, а те – многих. Двадцать секунд спустя Эммет обзавелся группой поддержки и восторженных зрителей в одном флаконе.

В основном это была молодая кровь. Или старая, но недостаточно старая, чтобы считаться такими же экстравагантными, как Рвааш и его приятели. К счастью, матриархов в этой толпе не нашлось, иначе Эммет не смог бы так веселиться под укоряющими взглядами.

– Лови, маск!

Один из яутжа с силой метнул что-то, блеснувшее в свете искусственных костров. Эммет поймал увесистый подарок и даже не свалился со своих живых подставок.

Это была очередная доза энергетика. Не прекращая двигаться, он скрутил крышку, принюхался и, поставив на кон собственную печень, залпом проглотил половину.

Смяв в кулаке банку, Эммет швырнул ее далеко в сторону, вскинул руки и взвыл, имитируя охотничий крик нгауу-вайи, живущих на влажных болотистых равнинах Лескари под двумя маленькими горячими солнцами.

Яутжа с восторгом отозвались, подхватывая усиленный искусственными связками вопль.

На шум прибывало все больше зрителей, и Эммет увидел, что на границе скопления черно-коричнево-зеленых тел уже начинают мелькать ярко раскрашенные яутжа. Голубая грива пока не встречалась, но почему-то он был уверен, что Рвааш следит за ним.

Прошипев еще несколько команд, он вынудил кайнде медленно подниматься. Ботинки скользили по движущимся головам, но все-таки он умудрялся сохранять равновесие и даже продолжать задуманные движения.

Ему стало до такой степени жарко, что он начал стягивать футболку. Яутжа заухали и заколотили по наплечникам. Металлический грохот будоражил даже больше, чем крики восторга. Эммет подумал и стянул мокрую ткань гораздо более плавно, чем собирался. Закрутил ее в узел и швырнул, но уже прицельно – прямо в толпу. Под дружный кашель яутжа начали рвать ее на части и махать человеку трофейными лоскутами.

– Эй, а в чем я жить буду? – возмутился Эммет, балансируя на головах кайнде.

– Штаны снимай, маск! – крикнули в ответ из толпы.

Эммет снова скользнул взглядом по внезапно образовавшимся фанатам, прищурился и все-таки углядел в полумраке почти за пределами видимости Рвааша. Его наниматель был выше многих соплеменников, поэтому не прыгал и не суетился, а рассматривал танцующего маска со спокойным интересом.  
Поймав взгляд Эммета, он вскинул руку и помахал. Многочисленные металлические браслеты засверкали, привлекая внимание.

Эммет слегка присел, восстанавливая баланс, мысленно перекрестился, вспомнив одну из самых популярных на Терре религий, и зашипел, веля кайнде спускаться, но делать это очень осторожно.  
Черные звери попереминались на месте несколько секунд, приноравливаясь друг к другу, а затем медленно двинулись к краю помоста. Эммет напрягся всем телом, но отступать было уже поздно, оставалось надеяться только на свою ловкость и силу.

Кайнде начали спускаться по ступеням. Проклятущие зверюги на ходу качали головами, и пусть это были едва заметные движения, Эммету приходилось в буквальном смысле извиваться, отклоняясь то назад, то вперед.

Спуск по лестнице был чертовски долгим, но когда они все-таки достигли твердой земли, отважного маска встретили громкими аплодисментами. Эммет чувствовал, как мышцы ног начинают каменеть от усилий, но с его лица не сходила улыбка, и приветственно махать руками он не переставал. Удивительным образом физическая усталость сочеталась с бешеной энергией, полученной из двух невзрачных баночек, поэтому он был готов снова и снова повторять великие свершения.

Кайнде потопали к хозяину, заставляя яутжа расступаться. К Эммету тянулись, пытались цеплять когтями штаны, но он успевал дать по пальцам всем излишне любопытным, и при этом не потерять равновесия, и даже выполнять еще кое-что из задуманных полутанцевальных движений.

Звери остановились перед хозяином, дружно сели и так же дружно кивнули, не дожидаясь команды. Эммет с приглушенным проклятьем съехал по твердым куполам черепов, успел опереться на выставленные колени и в итоге соскочил на твердую поверхность легко и даже в чем-то изящно.

– Отлично! – смеясь, Рвааш сгреб его за плечи и на мгновение прижал к себе. Эммет аж задохнулся от силищи, скрытой под толстой кожей. – Ты сделал даже лучше, чем я хотел!

– Я очень рад, господин Рва... кха... не так сильно...

– Можешь просто – Рвааш-турри.

Эммет вместо согласия невнятно замычал. Невзирая на энергетик, адаптированные доли мозга работали по-прежнему хорошо, и память немедленно уведомила, что такое обращение находится на грани приличного.

Рвааш уже тащил его за собой, и Эммет успел запаниковать, что он так и не подхватил привязь кайнде – однако страшилища пошли за ними самостоятельно, негромко шипя. Рвааш даже не оглядывался, и Эммет решил, что кайнде все же достаточно хорошо выдрессированы.

Сначала им приходилось пробираться сквозь неплотную толпу, потом количество яутжа постепенно делалось все меньше и меньше, и, наконец, Рвааш свернул под густые переплетенные кроны, где было пусто и совсем темно – светились только он сам и его грива.

Кайнде исчезли, превратившись в неосязаемые тени, чье присутствие выдавал только хитиновый скрежет, позвякивание колец привязи и еле слышное дыхание-шипение.

– Я ничего не вижу, – скорбно сказал Эммет, второй раз споткнувшись о камень.

– Вон там впереди видишь свет?

– Да.

– Мы идем туда, осталось недалеко. Это... как у вас говорят? Интимное место?

– Приватное, скорее всего, – осторожно сказал Эммет.

– Да, точно! Частное владение. Специально, чтобы отдохнуть, если празднество слишком обильное.

Приватное место оказалось обширной беседкой, выполненной в лучших традициях архитектурных излишеств. Эммет оценил добрый десяток колонн, ажурную крышу и многочисленные тканевые завесы, исполняющие роль стен. Внутри прямо в воздухе парило несколько шаров, испускающих приглушенный зеленоватый свет. В нем Рвааш сделался еще ярче, а Эммет стал неестественно темнокожим.

Плюхнувшись на подушки, яутжа даже не подумал отпустить человека, и Эммет неловко приземлился на бок, успев порадоваться, что все вокруг очень мягкое – кроме Рвааша, об которого он крепко приложился.

– Будешь курение? – осведомился яутжа.

– Даже не знаю, – Эммет все-таки сумел высвободиться из дружеского полуобъятия и отодвинуться на добрых полметра. – Это входит в мои обязанности по дополнительным услугам?

– Конечно, – Рвааш растопырил челюсти в ухмылке, – если мне становится скучно, маск должен составить компанию.

– Лучше бы я шел в телохранители, – вздохнул Эммет.

Рвааш закашлял, порылся в подушках и волшебным образом достал оттуда невесть как поместившийся аппарат. Это напоминало очень сложный флакон, которым приторговывали на южных рынках, только размером с туловище самого Эммета. Вдобавок странное сооружение имело в своей конструкции два шланга. Эммет смотрел на аппарат несколько секунд, пока, наконец, не догадался, что это курительная машина. В верхний отсек засыпаются горючие материалы, в средний ставится парогенератор, в нижнем – охладительная жидкость. Совсем наверху располагается отсек для смесей.

Рвааш с ловкостью профессионала установил машину на стол, монументально установленный в центре беседки, выгреб из-под стола десяток прессованных плиток, запахших даже сквозь обертку, и начал снаряжать агрегат.

Не успел Эммет моргнуть, как ему всучили шланг, а яутжа сунул второй себе в пасть, стиснул клыками и мощно затянулся. В агрегате забурлило, стеклянные стенки моментально побелели, заполняемые паром. Яутжа откинул голову и выпустил струю густого дыма.

Эммет повторил за ним, сначала осторожничая, но все больше увлекаясь в процессе. К лихорадке от энергетиков добавился звон в голове и приятная пустота мыслей. Кайнде чинно расселись на том же столе и внимательно наблюдали за движением дыма внутри агрегата. Эммет вновь затянулся, чувствуя, как пустота и звон распространяются уже в груди и медленно спускаются к диафрагме.

– Невероятно, – медленно проговорил он. – У вас у-ди-ви-тель-на-я культура. Я должен буду написать об этом дис-сер-та-ци-ю.

– Хррм? – яутжа выпустил очередную струю. Кайнде потянулся и цапнул белую полосу страшными когтистыми пальцами. – Что в нас удивительного, маск Эммет?

– Я думал... вы все такие грозные! Все, кого мы видели, были преисполнены гордости и вели себя, как завоеватели. Мы думали, что вы все такие – раса охотников и убийц.

– Конечно, конечно, – Рвааш закивал, ехидно (как показалось Эммету) покашливая. – Это молодость. Пока ты недостаточно стар, тебе надлежит завоевывать право стать старым. Богатым, живущим в роскоши и беззаботности. Пока твоя кровь молода, она должна вскипеть в тысяче тысяч сражений.

– Видимо, твоя молодость успешно миновала? – осторожно уточнил Эммет.

– Я очень старый, – осклабился Рвааш. – Поэтому я могу позволить себе что угодно в любое время. Молодая кровь расслабляется только в... как это по-вашему... клубы? Да. Места, где дают бесплатную музыку и выпивку, верно?

– Выпивка обычно платная, – машинально ответил Эммет.

– Неважно.

– А как же матриархи?

– Они не любят веселье, – яутжа зевнул и задумчиво провел по собственному животу. – Считают, что вся жизнь должна быть в достоинстве и степенности.

Эммет машинально проследил за движением ладони яутжа, не в состоянии оторваться от блеска толстых браслетов, сделал очередную затяжку и выдохнул дым в морду кайнде. Зверюга беззвучно раскрыла пасть, зашипела и стрельнула второй парой челюстей, капая слюнями.

– Ш-ш-ш! – яутжа махнул на него.

Кайнде немедленно втянул челюсть. Эммет хотел уже расхохотаться, но безглазые кайнде так внимательно смотрели на него, что он поспешно прикрылся рукой и даже кашлянул. Спохватился, что кашель – это тоже смех, если по-яутжевски, и окончательно смешался. Пришлось срочно затягиваться по новой.

Легкость спустилась ниже диафрагмы и весело закрутилась внизу живота. Эммет поерзал, раздвинул колени чуть шире и с облегчением подумал, что освещение здесь не слишком яркое, а Рвашш вряд ли очень внимателен.

– Смешные терранцы, – яутжа ткнул когтем ему в грудь. – Это функциональные придатки?

Эммет задумчиво посмотрел туда, куда почти упирался острый кончик когтя.

– Нет, – наконец, сказал он. – Атавизмы. Все люди зарождаются как женщины и только потом меняют набор хро-мо-сом.

– Точно? – удивился Рвааш.

– Факт.

Эммет говорил уверенно, хотя на самом деле точно не знал – и вся его усовершенствованная память отказывалась предоставлять сведения. Алкогольно-курительное опьянение изрядно портило тонко настроенную систему, и хорошо еще, что он не перестал понимать язык яутжа. По слухам, иногда от больших нагрузок могло случиться полное отторжение внедренных знаний.

Сидящий ближе к Рваашу кайнде приподнялся, мягко двинулся вперед – словно черная ртуть – и стек на пол. Скользнул вперед, змеясь между подушек, и уложил голову на бедро хозяина.

Эммет поежился и слегка подобрался. Хотя звери вели себя образцово, они все равно оставались чужой страшной расой, которая, возможно, даже имела подобие разума. Яутжа были совсем безбашенными, умудряясь держать эти ходячие кошмары в качестве домашних любимцев.

Рвааш выронил свой мундштук – Эммет наконец-то вспомнил, как правильно называется наконечник шланга, – раскинул руки, потянулся, громко зевнул и расслабленно откинулся на спину. Кайнде подвигал головой, протянул руку-лапу и вкрадчиво, пугающе на взгляд Эммета, сдвинул набедренную повязку, в которой Рвааш щеголял все время. Яутжа то ли всхрапнул, то ли фыркнул и раздвинул ноги шире.

"Надо бежать", – подумал Эммет.

Но вместо этого сделал последнюю затяжку, чувствуя, что дальше уже просто некуда, и выпустил из безвольно разжавшихся пальцев шланг. Пустота спустилась из живота в пах и там превратилась в горячую твердокаменную наполненность. Эммет глухо застонал сквозь зубы, не в силах сдерживаться.  
Он даже не заметил, когда второй кайнде оказался между его ног, и только осоловело наблюдал, как сдвоенные пальцы с угрожающей ловкостью расправляются с ремнем и застежкой.

– А что... – он еле ворочал языком, – это типа... тоже такая традиция?

– Нет, глупый маск, – Рвааш развернулся боком и оперся на локоть, моментально оказавшись совсем рядом с человеком. Эммет даже чувствовал, как он дышит со все тем же привкусом курительного дыма. – Это так... любопытство кайнде амедхаа. Они исследователи и... как это? Копирайты... Копировальщики... Нет, они следят за тем, как устроены существа разной расы. Иногда перенимают удачную анатомию. У тебя удачная?

– Кошмар какой. Ноирай говорил, что какой-то маск украл твое сердце...

Эммету было чудовищно жарко и хотелось раздеться догола. Он взялся за тяжелую ткань штанов, невыносимо давящую на кожу, и потянул вниз.

– Сердце? – Рвааш закашлял так, что кайнде, следящий за Эмметом, слегка отпрянул. – О да! Он сделал дыру в моей груди и украл мое сердце. Одну из частей. А потом я выследил его и украл его череп и кости.

Эммет засмеялся. Почему-то новость о том, что никакой личной драмы в прошлом Рвааша не было, звучала успокаивающе. Не пугали даже отсылки к убийству: в конце концов, история в изложении Рвааша звучала волне логично. Не сумел прикончить врага – расплачивайся.

Широкая ладонь легла на его блестящий от пота живот и начала опускаться вниз. Рвааш подался еще ближе и наклонился, задевая Эммета светящимися голубыми трайсами.

– У тебя я ничего не украду. Тебя, маск Эммет, я хочу исследовать гораздо более детально.

Эммет закрыл глаза и с блаженной улыбкой подумал, что согласился на седьмой параграф "О сексуальных межвидовых контактах" не зря.


End file.
